The present invention relates to a dispenser package in general, and advantageously to a dispenser package which dispenses assemblies composed of a film splice with a protective cover for the same.
Film splices are strips of synthetic plastic material or the like which are provided on one side with a layer of adhesive. The splice is placed over two ends of two pieces of film, for instance where a film strip has broken, and connects the two ends together. While these splices are stored, their adhesive material must be protected by providing a protective cover around the splice. It is known from the prior art to provide a dispenser package for such splices wherein a plurality of such splices are joined together to form a long, folded strip, the joining being the result of web portions of the protective covers which connect these covers. The folded strip is accommodated in a bag or envelope. The difficulty with this type of arrangement is that each film splice with its associated protective cover must be torn off from the remainder of the strip before it can be used. In many instances the cover will readily become detached from the film splice, or versa versa, and in this prior-art arrangement this may lead to premature exposure of the adhesive material on the film splice as the splice with its cover is being detached from the remainder of the strip. In most instances, this will make it impossible for the splice subsequently to be used for splicing together two ends of film strips. Moreover, this prior-art package does not offer the desired ease of dispensing because it requires both hands to detach one of the assemblies from the remainder of the strip.